1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emulsion producing apparatus, in details, to an emulsion producing apparatus for producing an emulsion by mixing at least two kinds or more of liquids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it has been known to use a water emulsion fuel mixed with fuel and water to reduce poisonous substances such as nitrogen oxides (NOx) and black smoke in exhaust gas of an engine. In such a water emulsion fuel, a surfactant is used for improving mixing of fuel and water.
There are known apparatus of producing such a water emulsion fuel shown below.
<1> Apparatus of mixing fuel, water and surfactant by a high-speed mixer and supplying a mixture solution thereof to an engine.
<2> An apparatus of rotating fuel, water and surfactant and supplying a mixture solution mixed by the rotation to an engine.
Further, the following is proposed as an apparatus other than <1> and <2>.
<3> An apparatus having a cylindrical main body, a fluid accelerating nozzle an injection port of which is arranged in the cylindrical main body and a collision wall and an agitating rotor or stator arranged in the cylindrical main body. According to the producing apparatus, fuel, water and surfactant are mixed by a mixer, thereafter, the mixture solution is injected into the cylindrical main body by the liquid accelerating nozzle to thereby achieve to miniaturize particles of the mixture solution by making the mixture solution collide with the partition wall. Further, the mixture solution filled in the cylindrical main body is brought into a further uniformly mixed state by being agitated by the agitating rotor or a stator.
However, the following problems are posed in the apparatus of producing an emulsion fuel of <1> through <3> described above.
According to the producing apparatus of <1> and <2>, fuel, water and surfactant are mixed by mixing the mixture solution by the mixer or exerting rotational force to the liquids and therefore, the water emulsion fuel produced by the producing apparatus is not mixed sufficiently. Therefore, the water emulsion fuel is poor in stability and is not suitable for preservation, and fuel and water are liable to separate from each other in preservation. Further, when separated fuel and water are supplied to a fuel system of an engine, there is a concern that a deterioration such as rust is produced in the fuel system and adverse influence is effected on a function of the engine such as durability.
Meanwhile, according to the producing apparatus of <3>, time is taken in producing the water emulsion fuel and therefore, in order to continuously supply the produced water emulsion fuel to an engine, there is needed a storage tank for storing the produced water emulsion fuel, a total of the apparatus becomes large-scaled and therefore, there poses a problem in view of cost.